The New Challenge
by jambis
Summary: Bakura makes a great new invention! Pegasus meets him, and there is a tournament using the invention. Who will win? Mokuba & Kaiba meet Yugi at the tournament in chapter 5, and Mokuba duels Yugi!
1. Default Chapter

The New Challenge Part 1: The Commitment  
  
As the day grew harsh and cool, Bakura waited for Pegasus to meet him at the local Tea Parlor. Pegasus said that he wanted to see Bakura's new invention. Bakura has invented many new things. He wants his new version of dueling with Duel Monsters a success. You would use discs instead of dice or cards. Though Pegasus is still leery of Bakura because of the whole "eye" situation, he trusts Bakura. Maybe it is the accent. Who knows? Pegasus doesn't even know.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hello!" said Bakura with a cheerful, British voice. "Hi. Okay, now down to business. I'm looking for something unique, nothing close to the other 2 inventions," said Pegasus, slurping some Green Tea afterward. "If it's complicated, strategic, and suspenseful, I'll take it. Especially if it's violent!! Hehehe..." Bakura replied, "In fact, it's all of those, and you play with discs. Every card is included as a disc, including the Mythic Dragon and Relinquished." "Fascinating." said Pegasus. "The attacks are the same, too, right?" "Right." said Bakura. "It's the same with the levels, defense, and types. Looks are the same, too. The technology is state-of-the-art." said the 32 year-old.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
As the two left the London Tea Parlor, they headed to their homes- and hotels. As Bakura walked in his house, he smelled soup cooking and heard tons of questions being asked by his family. Tobuka, his 12 year-old asked, "Did you get it?! Huh? Huh? Did you? Did you?" Also, his other son, Chairoko, who is 10, asked, "So, what did he say, father? What?" And, Elizabeth, his wife asked, "How much money is it worth?!?! Did you sell it to him?!?!?!" As Bakura waited for his family to stop asking questions, he smelled something other than soup. He smelled something burning. " RYOU'S!!!!!! YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!!" their neighbors yelled, in that 'smart' accent. Chairoko saw the fire in their house as it was spreading up the ceiling and out the window. He told his family to run.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Outside, as the firefighters put out the flames, Bakura replied to the questions sadly, " The invention will be sold for 12,000,000 Euros, but 2,000,000 Euros well be used for a new house, car, motorcycle, and new furnishings. So, we'll have a new house in. a month." He then smiled a little, and so did his family. 


	2. Part 2: It is Used

The New Challenge Part 2: It is used  
  
1 year later, another tournament was held at Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus has recovered from the "eye" situation, and started another tournament. This time, anyone could come, but they had to have discs to get on the boat. The Cases are where the discs are held. There is a certain amount you must have. There are 20 discs in each deck. No more, no less. At the Game Shop, they are sold for $10 a disc. That's for a disc like Man-Eater Bug. A Dark Magician disc is $160. But, Yugi was lucky that his Granpa owns the Game Shop, so he got his discs for free. The prizes for the tournament are $5,000,000 OR 10 pounds of gold. Bakura, gets 4% of the sales, since he sold the idea to Pegasus. Bakura is still not as rich as Kaiba, though.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome, Disc Duelists!!!" says the announcer. "Invented by Bakura Ryou 1 year ago, this is one of the 3 ways to duel!!!! You ALL should know how to duel with these, because they came with manuals! We will pass out "Disc Holders" and Starchips with the glove. The prizes are $5,000,000 OR 1 pound of gold. This is just like the first competition. At 5:00pm, the Dueling will begin!! But for now, rest and do whatever!!!" Yugi started to look around. Joey Te'a and Tristan were not there. They couldn't afford the discs. Kaiba and Mai were there. Keith and Weevil were there, too. Rex couldn't afford it, also.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Mai yells, "Go!! Harpy Lady!!" "You're going to have to do better that that, Mai. Go!! Curse of Dragon!! Mystic blast!!" says Yami Yugi. "Noooooooo. Harpy Lady. That's it Yugi!! Mirror Force, protect Harpies Pet Dragon!!" Mai says with confidence. "Mirror Force?!?!?!?! Not that.. Well than Mai, I'll use Heavy Storm!! It sends all magic and trap cards on the field to the graveyard." says Yami, putting down the card. "Grrrrrrrr.. That's it Yugi!! No more play!! Soul Release!! Take the last five cards of Yugi's that were defeated, and send them out of the duel!!" said Mai. "Now you can't get your Gaia the Fierce Knight back, Yugi. Hahahaha! You can't win. I've experimented with these discs for months, so I'm unbeatable! Face it Yugi, you're to inexperienced." she finished. "I've never been insulted like that in my life!! Now you will lose and I will win. I insert Dark Magician, and equip him with Black Pendant!! Now he has an attack power of 3000!! Go, Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!!" The blast is fired, and the Pet Dragon is blown to smithereens. 


	3. Part 3: The Defeat

The New Challenge Part 3: The Defeat  
  
Mai yells, "Yugi! You listen! I'm not going to lose to a shrimp like you! I'm going to win, by playing my magic disc, Heavy Storm! Then, playing a disc called Raigiki! It destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field. I played that from my hand, Yugi, so I can legally play it!" Yami Yugi exclaimed, "No! First I lost the Black Pendant, THEN the Dark Magician! This might be all over."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, Pegasus should be leaving his hotel by now," said Te'a. "Even though we can't go with Yugi, I still hope Pegasus makes it their in time. I wonder what happened to him." "Listen, Te'a," said Joey, "We don't want to hear a long speech like usual, so, lets go find out, kay?" "Okay. I guess..." Te'a replied. "Then let's get going!" Tristan slipped.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Next turn, Yugi, and it's all over for you, The Heart of the Cards, and your grandpa's deck, turned into discs. At least you don't have Exodia anymore. If it wasn't for that card in the past, Kaiba would have beaten you. Face the facts, Yuge, you're going to lose, and that's the biggest fact of all!" "Just thing again, Mai," Yami Yugi said. "I don't have ALL of the creatures, because there is a limit of 20 discs. This also means that there could be different monsters. Like, say, Shadow Ghoul!" "Shadow Ghoul?!?!" Mai yelled. "It's all over for me then."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Here's 4 Starchips, like the rules say." Mai said with a sad voice. "I'll duel you and win sometime, Yugi! You just wait!" "That's fine with me Mai," Yugi yelled, "But, you winning isn't fine! Hehe."  
  
As the tournament goes on, there will be more & more chapters to come, so keep coming back for more! 


	4. Part 4: Kaiba & Mokuba

The New Challenge Part 4: Kaiba & Mokuba  
  
"Where are you, Pegasus?!?! Get down here!!!!" Joey yelled up to the stairs in the hotel. "Sir!! Please, keep your voice down, to the limit of 30," said the lady at the counter. "30? Riiigghht," said Joey. Tristan then became impatient and ran up the stairs, which also made the lady mad. "Hey, you guys! I got him! He was laying flat on his face!" Tristan yelled down. "SIR!!" the lady exclaimed. "Sorry." Tristan softly said. "Okay, Joey, Here I come with 'em!" Tristan ran down the steps. "SIR!!!!!" the lady yelled. The owner of the hotel walked in. "You're fired! You want to know why?!?! You were YELLING ABOVE 30!!" he said, or, yelled. All of a sudden, Joey looks up at Tristan, but didn't see Tristan. Instead, he saw Pegasus falling towards him! "Catch 'em!" Tristan yelled. "I'll try!" Joey said, shivering. Pegasus landed on him. Joey tried to get out from under him, but Pegasus was too heavy. "Here, you wimps" Kaiba came out of nowhere and lifted up Pegasus. "I knew big brother was stronger than you all!" said Mokuba. "Well," said Seto Kaiba, "Mokuba and I are going to the tournament now. See you, losers!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey!" said Yugi excitedly, "Is that Weevil Underwood?" The little dude ran to the teal-colored hair guy, and, as you would expect, Weevil. "Finally, I can beat you, Yugi," Weevil said, "But this time, I have a shot at beating you with discs! Hahahahahaha!" "Okay then, I'll duel you!" replied Yugi.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, Mokuba. It's not scary," said Kaiba. "It's fast though, so hang on, okay?" "Okay, Seto." Mokuba replied. "Then let's go! To the tournament in my new helicopter! Mokuba, this helicopter is safe because I planned it, designed it, and put it together, so it's safe. Okay?" said Kaiba. "Okay." replied Mokuba.  
  
____________________________ That's it for now, but more is on the way! Also, what did you think I was talking about in the last paragraph?  
  
Disclaimer: This is not, in any way, made or approved by Yu-Gi-Oh people, just by a fan. Thanks. 


	5. It's Time to Disc Duel!

The New Challenge Part 5: It's Time to Disc Duel! **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but, I'm a fan.  
  
"I'm going to beat you so bad Yugi, you'll regret it! Hahaha! My insects will crush the competition! Even Seto Kaiba will lose to me! Hahaha! Everyone will lose to me!" said Weevil to Yugi.  
  
"I seriously doubt all of that, Weevil." Yugi said as he stared into Weevil's eyes, and glasses.  
  
"I still haven't Disc Dueled, so I still have my 5 Starchips. All I need is 5 more, and I will be rich!" said Weevil, looking up into the clear, sunny sky. "Bright," he looked at Yugi, "See you!" he ran off with a scared face, knowing that if he dueled Yugi, he would lose badly, and that Yugi would make the duel for 5 Starchips, so, if Weevil lost, which he most likely would of, Weevil would have been kicked off of the island, like last time, at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Well," Yugi sighed, "I guess I'll look for someone else to Disc Due. Kaiba? And Mokuba? What are you to doing here? Oh yeah! You have discs, don't you? Then that also means that Mokuba must also have some discs!"  
  
"How about this," Mokuba said to Yugi, "I'll Disc Duel you, for, say, 5 Starchips? How does that sound? You would have," Mokuba started to count Yugi's Starchips, "14. You could give those 4 extra Starchips to." Mokuba stared at Yugi.  
  
Yugi replied to Mokuba's stare, "Mai."  
  
"Mai?" Mokuba said with a smirk. "Knowing her, she'll need those Starchips. Hahaha! So, Yugi, are you up to my challenge, or are you going to find someone 'stronger' than me?"  
  
Kaiba told Yugi with a grin, "He's stronger then Joey, and I heard that you had a hard time dueling him! Though, you're better than the dog, Mokuba can cream you. And, if you lose, which you most likely will, you'll still be on the island, but Mokuba would almost have the $5,000,000 and I would almost have the 10 lbs. of gold! Face it Yugi, if you don't except, you'll never have chance at winning this tournament, because it would be to long, and me and Mokuba would have the prizes! Hahaha!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Disc Duel!" Mokuba and Yami Yugi both said at the same time.  
  
"I'll first play a disc in defense mode, 'face' down, and then I'll play another disc 'face' down." Yami Yugi said to Mokuba, with a grin on his face. "Your move, Mokuba."  
  
"I play Lord of D. then I play Flute of Summoning Dragon, to bring out, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Yami looked at Kaiba. Kaiba held up the Case, with it all folded out and there was no Blue-Eyes. "Then that means that you two exchanged decks!"  
  
Kaiba turned, looked at Mokuba, then turned back at Yugi and said with an evil grin, "It's not against the rules, so it's perfectly legal. Hahaha! Mokuba will win Yugi, since he has the 3 Blue-Eyes and the Blue- Eyes Ultimate Dragon! He also has a Polymerization disc. It's half of my deck. Actually, the strongest and best cards of my deck."  
  
"Well then, I'll just use my Blue-Eyes, actually its Seto's, to blow your 'face' down monster away!" Mokuba said as he turned his head from Kaiba and toward Yugi.  
  
"My Mystical Elf," Yami softly said with anger. "Okay Mokuba," he made his voice louder and cleared his throat, "I insert the Dark Magician, and then I reveal my 'face' down disc, which was on the field, and equip the disc to my Dark Magician. With The Sword of Dark Destruction, my Dark Magician now has 2900 attack points."  
  
"That's still not enough to defeat big-brothers Blue-Eyes, Yugi!" Mokuba yelled to Yugi, looking at Yugi like he was the boss.  
  
"But, I also insert, out of my hand," Yami yelled with a grin, "Yami, the field disc! It adds 200 attack and defense to all spellcaster and fiend type monsters! Now my magician has 3100 attack and defeats your Blue- Eyes. What do you think of that, Mokuba?"  
  
"That's it! I insert Rageiki! Say good-bye to your powered Dark Magician!" yells Mokuba.  
  
*************************  
  
Well, that chapter is longer, I hope. Thanks to MagiA, this is hopefully longer, less summarized, and hopefully the attitudes are closer. Thanks for the suggestions, MagiA!!! Also, please, read my other stories. They take forever to plan. 


End file.
